Different types of lighting systems include light sources that generate light. The light can be emitted by the lighting systems in a wide variety of shapes and/or directions. In some systems, filters are used to change the appearance or direction in which the light is oriented. For example, optic lenses may be fixed onto lighting systems between the light source and one or more targets or observers of the light. These fixed lenses can refract the light to change the direction and/or appearance of the light. The lenses, however, may not be able to be moved relative to the light source without manually removing or altering the lenses, or without some mechanical system that moves the light source relative to the lens or moves the lens. As a result, the direction and/or appearance of the light emitted by the lighting systems may be fixed without manual intervention with the lighting system or mechanical actuation of the system, both of which add to the complexity and/or cost of lighting systems.
Other types of lighting systems can include lenses or surfaces that change appearance in order to block some or all of the light emitted by a light source. For example, some windows and/or glass doors may include materials that become cloudy or otherwise change appearance to block the transmission of one or more, or all, wavelengths of light from passing through the window and/or door for security or privacy purposes. Some automobiles include windows that may change a tinting color to block one or more wavelengths of light from passing through the window. These types of systems, however, can reduce the amount of energy of the light that passes through between the source of the light and one or more targets or observers of light. As a result, these types of systems may be undesirable for lighting systems that are used to illuminate a room or other area.